Loco de amor
by yageni
Summary: Ace está encerrado en Impel Down y ya sea por el encierro o dios vaya a saber qué, comienza a perder la cabeza por una cierta rubia. Literalmente. *Intento de parodia/humor*


_Disclaimer: Primero y principal: One piece no me pertenece (Bah, en realidad soy Oda arrepentido de haber matado a Ace, escribiendo fics de él en español 0.o)._

_Segundo: no gano dinero con esto (y no, de otro modo ya tendría mil fics publicados...)_

_Mi primer fic de la segunda tanda de diez que estoy escribiendo para el reto de 10pairings, una comunidad de LJ._

_Se aceptan sugerencias de parejas para Ace solo tengan en cuenta que seran solo eso, sugerencias :P_

_Otra cosa, esto es un intento de hacer un fic humoristico, o de parodia, por lo tanto sí, los personajes pueden/van a estar, un poco fuera de sus personalidades, pero es con fines nobles ¿? sepan entender. _

_Ahora sí, los dejo leer en paz._

* * *

En esa ocasión Jimbei despertó al ruido de botas, cadenas, los quejidos de los presos siendo conducidos de un pabellón a otro, y los gritos de los otros prisioneros exigiendo que se les dejara salir.

—¡Silencio!

La voz de Ace sonó fuerte, haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra de su celda. Los carceleros y los presos siguieron su marcha, pese a que no consiguió lo que exigía, logró sin embargo despabilar a su compañero de encierro por completo.

— ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? —preguntó con claridad, aunque lo que no era claro era a quién le preguntaba. —Eso es un problema porque aquí no hay ventanas.—parecía estar hablando solo, o con algo de suerte, solo pensaba en voz alta.

—Buenos días Ace.

—Buenos días Jimbei ¿Cómo dormiste?

Ante esa pregunta el hombre pez se encogió de hombros. El mismo no tenía idea de cómo podía dormir en esas circunstancias, pero la realidad era que lo hacia y ya. Ninguna intención tenía de pensar más al respecto, no fuera que la curiosidad espantara al tan necesitado sueño.

— ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta, el sol! —declamó Ace, gesticulando exageradamente. —No, eso no se entiende...—primero hablaba consigo mismo, luego con su compañero de prisión—Es el amanecer y Julieta es el sol ¿será mejor así? no tiene mucho sentido porque yo soy el usuario de la mera mera ¿no?

—No lo sé Ace, ni siquiera sé de qué estas hablando.— Jimbei miraba al segundo comandante de Barba Blanca con sus extrañas cejas fuertemente fruncidas.

—De Domino-san claro está -"Ella es julieta, y yo soy el sol" creo que ahí me cuadra mejor- habló otra vez para sí mismo—Le estoy escribiendo una carta de amor.

—¿Con qué? —Temió que le dijera "sobre las paredes, con heces de rata y orines" puesto que era todo lo que había allí. Últimamente Ace estaba actuando un poco extraño. Un poquito.

—¡Cómo que con qué? ¡Con mi florida imaginación y mi excelente memoria claro está! Si aquí no hay con qué, además tengo las manos atadas con grilletes.—Sacudió sus manos encadenadas para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. —Y si las tuviera libres, escribir con pluma y papel sería lo ultimo que haría, no es ecológico.

—¿Qué, intentarías escapar?

—No seas idiota, nadie puede escapar de aquí. — murmuró para sí mismo: "Quizás Luffy... nah". —Volvió a dirigirse a su interlocutor—La buscaría para hablarle de mis sentimientos personalmente, —Se llevó una mano al pecho, alzó la otra como si flotando en su palma pudiera ver el rostro del objeto de su desvarío— Le hablaría del fuego que ella enciende en mi, esta hoguera donde se consume mi ardiente pasión, en densas llamas rojas. —Hizo una pausa brusca, cambio el tono de su voz —Por cierto hay qué hacer algo con ese fuego que ella me genera porque contamina, produce un humo negro horrible y libera mucho monoxido y dioxido de carbono al ambiente... es malo para las aves. Pobre, pobre Marco.

—Pensé que era la akuma no mi lo que te permitía iniciar el fuego, no una mujer.—Jimbei trata de ignorar las cosas que no tienen sentido, sin embargo es difícil seguir su ritmo o siquiera descifrar una cuarta parte de lo que el chico le dice.

—Bueno, es que esta es otra clase de fuego, no sé si me entiendes.—Movió sus cejas en un modo tan perturbador, que el guiño del ojo de Duval se quedaba corto. Quizás justamente por eso el caballero del mar no se atrevió a preguntar a qué se debía ese gesto extraño e inquietante.

—No, en verdad no te entiendo, pero tampoco creo que quiera hacerlo. Los cortejos de ustedes son muy extraños.

Trató de permanecer en silencio para evitar echar fuego en los delirios del chico pero no pudo dejar de recordar algunas de las costumbres que conocía del mundo de los humanos. Costumbres que por cierto le sacaban de su quicio.

— Ustedes hacen esos regalos de flores que no se pueden comer, de objetos caros que no tienen uso alguno. Y cuando regalan comida es chocolate, que por lo que tengo entendido hace que suban de peso. — Suspiró sintiéndose derrotado en sus intentos de entender esa cultura tan diferente de la suya— Tampoco comprendo de qué sirve escribir una carta, menos un poema. Suenan raros y muchas veces son ridículos.

Ace que había escuchado impávido -casi como ido o aletargado- su largo comentario, reaccionó ante las palabras "carta" y "poema".

—¿Qué, ustedes no se escriben cartas de amor? ¿No escriben poemas cursis donde exageran las bondades del otro y minimizan los defectos, para años después del noviazgo echarse en cara: " ya no me escribes cosas románticas"? O, ¿mi madre tenía razón, casándome con un poeta me iba a morir de hambre?

—No, no tenemos necesidad de tales cosas. Nuestros regalos están arraigados a la vida diaria, a lo que es útil.

—Ya veo... se ahorran muchos problemas, además de evitar gastar tinta y papel.—Se quedó unos segundos pensativo— Pero bueno, volviendo a mi carta.

Y comenzó a recitar cómo si en lugar de estar en la cárcel aquella fuera una oficina y su compañero de celda una extraña secretaria tomándole el dictado:

"Querida Domino:  
Quiero decirte que pese a no ser un marine, sé cocinar, sé tender la cama y recibir ordenes." — Guiño sus ojos alternadamente.— "Quiero que sepas que soy adicto, adicto a tu dominación" — Hizo de nuevo ese perturbador movimiento de cejas — "Quiero ser tu mascota, tu esclavo, siempre que mi paga sea tu amor, alimenta a este pobre perro con tu dulce, dulce cariño. Como la polilla a la llama me siento atraído hacía ti, puede ser confuso porque yo soy literalmente fuego pero es solo una metáfora, ¿comprendes, mi querida Domino?"

Ace siguió hablando tonterías de amor eterno dedicadas a la rubia carcelera. Acerca de inagotables flamas de pasión, repitiendo cursis frases echas, robando pedazos de diálogos de famosas obras de teatro y de novelas de cuarta por igual, sin miramientos ni distinciones. Hasta que un ataque de narcolepsia finalmente le hizo cerrar la boca.

Jimbei suspiró aliviado cuando se acabo la perorata. Lo observó dormir indefenso, colgando y con todo el cabello cayendo en su cara y no pudo evitar pensar que quizás tendría que hablar con algún guardia para que lo bajaran. Era consiente de que intentar seducir a la hermosa guardia cárcel había sido un error por parte de su amigo, pero es que tanto tiempo encadenado cabeza abajo le estaba afectando...

* * *

_Bueno, si les ha gustado (si no les gusto no entiendo por qué están leyendo las notas al pie, pero bueno, locos los hay para todo) dejen comentario por favor, especialmente por los errores porque no tengo beta (no le gusta ver a Ace emparejado con prácticamente NADIE)_

_Ah y si les gustó y no dejan comentario nadie les va a dejar review cuando suban sus fics (yageni's curse Muajajajajajajaa)_


End file.
